The present invention relates to a thread spool holder for a plurality of needle thread spools.
On household sewing machines, a pin for holding a thread spool, also called a needle thread spool, is mounted typically on the part near the upright, for the most part on the top side or on the rear side. The pin can be arranged vertically or horizontally and is often formed so that it can be moved and lowered axially into the sewing machine when the sewing machine is being transported or not being used.
In the course of expanded possible uses for household sewing machines, especially if embroidering devices are used on these machines with suitable adapters, for each color change of the needlework, the needle thread and thus the needle thread spool must be exchanged. Consequently, several needle thread spools with various threads or thread colors are required. In commercial sewing machines or embroidery machines, for this purpose it is known to arrange multiple thread spool holders, in multiple in the configuration of so-called carousels, next to the sewing machine. It is further known to place such multiple thread spool holders above the sewing area on the upper arm of the sewing machine. Because commercial embroidery machines are always set at a fixed location and do not have to be put away after use, these usually rather voluminous thread spool carousels, which are free-standing or arranged above the embroidery machine, do not disrupt the handling of the machine. Such known devices are not suitable for household sewing machines, which are put away in a case after use and for which there is often very little room in the homes.